Especial de Halloween
by KAAS' Riko
Summary: ¿Sasuke un vampiro pervertido? Seguramente poco creíble. Pero cuando leas este fic quedaras con ganas de mas.


Hola chicas este es un one shot especial para halloween. Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen sus hermosos reviews.

Advertencias:

SasuSaku.

Lemon.

_**~PARTE I~ **_

Era de noche. La luna estaba completa. Sakura estaba muy asustada. Obvio. Estaba perdida en un bosque y no sabía adonde ir. Sus ojos brillaban como si quisiera llorar. Estaba desesperada. Todo lo que veía parecía igual. Y sola. Y para peor, hace mas de 5 minutos sentía que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Se abrazo a ella misma y cerro sus ojos. Su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez mas pesada. Pero eso cambio cuando sintió otra respiración mas, en su cuello. Dejo de respirar y abrió los ojos de par en par. Trago saliva. Estaba impactada.

- Sakura... ¿eh? Esa voz...

Le parecía demasiado conocida e inofensiva, en cierta parte. Se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a frente con Sasuke. El azabache tenía su sharingan activado, aun que este se mostraba triplemente mas rojos y fuertes. La luz de la luna alumbraba perfectamente su cara. Se veía muy bien. Sinceramente.

- Sasuke, que bueno que te encuentro... y-yo me perdí y no... - Sakura, conmigo todo estará bien. - interrumpió Sasuke, con una voz seductora. Sakura se calló. Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en Sasuke. No sabía la palabra adecuada para definir ese tono... Tal vez ¿sexy?

Sasuke toma de los hombros a Sakura y la acerca a él, lentamente y deliciosamente podía oler su aroma. Era exquisito y placentero. ¿Le daría un beso?

- Espera, Sasuke yo... Sakura se remueve de los brazos de Sasuke, tratando de zafarse. Pero el la aprieta aún más, haciendo que este agarre se hiciera violento.

- Sakura, no me obliges a usar algo que no quiero usar. Advirtió. La pelirosa miro fijamente a Sasuke. Sus ojos cambiaron. Ya no eran rojos, si no que ahora eran naranjos, con el mismo sharingan dibujado. ¿Sería otro tipo de poder visual?

- Es que solo quiero volver a casa... - susurró la chica.

En verdad si estaba en los brazos de Sasuke podría pasar su vida ahí. Pero tenía que aferrarse a la realidad. Tenía que volver a casa. Su madre seguramente estaba preocupada. - No quieres que use la fuerza bruta ¿no? Ella no sabía a que se refería Sasuke. Ese tono seductor y a la vez violento era algo que le ponía muy nerviosa. Incluso esos ojos que la miraban tan fijamente.

- Sasuke déjame ir. - advirtió.

Se remueve fuertemente. Ciertamente Sakura tenía una fuerza casi igual a la de Tsunade, pero la chica se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Sasuke que por ningún motivo quería dejar de tocarlo. En cambio el chico, complaciendo a la chica, la aprieta hacía el y la toma del culo. Sakura enrolla sus piernas en la cintura del Uchiha y gime.

- Lo siento. - dijo Sasuke, antes de captar la mirada con Sakura y hacerle un genjutsu. La vista de ella se nubla y luego de 3 segundos se desvanece en los brazos de Sasuke.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su cabeza dolía demasiado. ¿Cuanto había pasado desde aquel hecho? Trato de moverse pero sentía que una fuerza mayor la retenía. Veía todo muy borroso, y lento.  
>- Veo que estas despierta. - dijo Sasuke.<br>Tenía una sonrisa burlesca. Sus ojos eran normales ahora. Estaba sentado frente a ella, en una silla muy vieja al parecer. La vista de Sakura empezaba a mejorar. El sitio en el cual estaba no era muy lejos de el lugar en el cual Sakura se había perdido. Pero ciertamente era muy difícil de llegar hasta ahí. Era una especie de escondite que tenía Sasuke de tiempos inmemorables.

- Te dije que no te contenieras Sakura. Lamentablemente te equivocaste al subestimarse.

- No entiendo. Además ¡explicame porque estoy amarrada a esta silla!

- Deberías tener mas cuidado al estar sola en el bosque. Especialmente en estos tiempos que dicen que hay una especie de monstruo. Eso era verdad. Hace 3 semanas habían rumores que había una especie de 'chupa sangre' por el bosque. En realidad le habían llamado así ya que este ser extraño, mordía a los animales, o incluso humanos, pero solo chupaba su sangre y siempre en su cuello.

- Eso no pasara. - murmuró Sakura.

Desvió su mirada. Se sentía bastante incomoda al estar así frente a Sasuke. El azabache se levanta y se dirige lentamente hasta ella. La chica traga saliva, ¿qué le haría ahora? De pronto, unas cosas parecidas a unos colmillos muy grandes, empezaron a crecer de la boca de Sasuke. Los ojos de Haruno se abrieron completamente. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

- Sasuke tú eres el...

- Sí yo soy. Y de hace mucho tiempo quería probarte. - respondió el Uchiha. Sasuke toca la pierna semi desnuda de Sakura. La chica cierra los ojos. Era un toque tan simple y a la vez tan sensual.

- No trates de hacer ningún movimiento brusco o que implique fuerza. - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué?

- Los vampiros suelen tener demasiada fuerza, Sakura. Seguramente tengo el doble de fuerza que tú tienes, y sería una tontería arriesgarse por nada, ¿verdad? En todo caso, primero te haré cosas que dudo que hayas sentido antes y luego... probare tu sangre.

- ¿C-cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

- Como estas.

Sasuke toca la feminidad de Sakura suavemente. La chica pega un grito fuerte. Esa era la sensación que ella sentía cuando se tocaba a ella misma, pero jamás otra persona había tocado esa parte tan privada. El portador del sharingan se acomoda entre las piernas de Sakura y lame el cuello de está, lentamente.

- Enserio... Lamerte es una tentación muy grande... Pero no te quitare toda la sangre hasta que seas mía. - esto último lo dijo como un ronquido.

- ¡No! ¡Para! - Cállate o tendré que taparte la boca. - espetó Sasuke. Sakura cierra los ojos, no sabía que pensar. Estaba excitada y a la vez asustada.

El chico saca los shorts de Sakura lentamente y esta queda solamente con unas panties celestes. Sasuke sonríe. ¿Qué no le haría a Sakura Haruno? Toca su miembro. Estaba erecto, y daba miedo de ver que tan grande podría ser. Unos 24 cm mas o menos. Sasuke baja sus pantalones y saca su playera. Su cuerpo era... ¡Oh dios! ¡Los ojazos de Sakura debían estar agradecidos de ver un arte como ese!

Especialmente cuando los boxers de Sasuke eran blanco y se translucia su pene. Le ponía muy intensa.

- Veo que estas disfrutando lo que ves. - dijo Sasuke, luego de un minuto. Sakura baja la mirada, no podía negarlo. Ella había estado esperando este momento durante siglos.  
>Sasuke se agacha, quedando entre medio de las piernas de Sakura. Uhm... ¿por qué empezaría? ¿Por sexo oral tal vez? ¿Oh alguna paja? Mejor con algo suave.<br>El chico chupa las piernas de Sakura, muy cerca de su feminidad. Su respiración la podía sentir a milímetros. La chica trata de cerrar las piernas, pero Sasuke se lo impide.  
>- ¡Basta! - exclamó la chica, con lagrimillas en sus ojos. Pero eso Sasuke lo ignoró y abrió con mucha mas fuerza las piernas de Sakura, causando un dolor fuerte en su feminidad.<p>

- ¡Ah!

- No trates de evitarlo. Sabes que iba a pasar en cualquier momento, de todas formas.

- ¡No! Además ¿cómo podriamos hacerlo en una silla? - ¿Quién dijo que lo ibamos a hacer en una silla? Esa pregunta fue critica. Sasuke desamarra a Sakura y esta al parecer se dejo llevar. Había una mesa vieja, en el escondite, por lo que Sasuke dejo a Sakura en la mesa, mientras esta movia sus caderas de forma lasciva.

- Creí que no querías... - susurró Sasuke.

Sakura no supo que decir. A la mierda. Estaba esperando este momento de tiempos inmemoriales y esta sería la única oportunidad de su puta vida. Nuevamente Sasuke puso su cara entre las piernas de Sakura. Rozó su nariz con su feminidad causando que ella gimiera con desesperación.

- Oh... - la chica toma la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus manos y mueve sus caderas. Ya. No quería la naríz de Sasuke si no quería otra cosa.  
>Sasuke toca con su pulgar la vagina de Sakura. Esta se remueve. La tensión sexual era inmensa. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, tanto los de Sakura como los de Sasuke.<p>

- Estas mojada.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué sera? - preguntó Sasuke, sarcásticamente. Sakura trago saliva. Ella sabía perfectamente porque era, pero no había modo que le dijera. Sasuke saco las bragas de Sakura, dejando a la vista su coño.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abren completamente. Se acomoda en sus piernas y empieza a mover sus caderas, rozando su miembro. Sakura gime.

- Oh dios... Sasuke.

Su glande esta en la entrada de Sakura. La chica abre sus ojos completamente. Mierda, lo quería adentro ya.

- Primero tengo que sacarme los boxers. - dijo el azabache.

- Sí..

.Sasuke da dos pasos hacía atrás y saca sus boxers. En el momento en que es liberado de ello, su miembro sale casi disparado hacía arriba. Joder, era muy grande. ¿Le cabería todo eso a Sakura?

- ¿Estas lista, Sakura? - S-sí...

El azabache agarra su miembro y lo roza suavemente por la entrada de Sakura. Los ojos jade se cierran. No quería dolor por favor.

Abruptamente, Sasuke se entierra dentro de ella. Sakura gritá. - ¡Ah! No sabía que el dolor era tan intenso y a la vez placentero. Sakura enrolla sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke. El chico cierra sus ojos. Su cadera se empieza a mover. De adentro hacía afuera lentamente.

- Sasuke...

Le dolía demasiado y ni si quiera había puesto la mitad del miembro de Sasuke adentro. Joder, tenía miedo. Sasuke agarra la teta de Sakura entre sus manos y empieza a masacrar al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos de cadera se hacía mas profundos y rápidos.

Esta noche recién comenzaba. Ella no sabía las cosas maravillosas que podría experimentar con el azabache.

¿Qué tal la primera parte? Uhm... estoy pensando en hacer la segunda pero eso depende rotundamente de los reviews y de los favoritos y esas cosas. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Esta cortito pero si hago una segunda parte la haré toda hot.  
>adkjhad ¡dejen sus reviews!<p>

Perdón por las faltas.


End file.
